Nero Samson
Nero Horatio Samson (aged 19) is the primary protagonist of the Kamen Rider fanfic series Tournament Kamen Rider. Biography Nero is a young, outgoing teenager with a former waitress for a mother and a detective for a father, born in Plymouth, Michigan, but raised in nearby Saagen Town. As a young child, while he doesn't remember, Nero was introduced to the DenLiner Police by his father Drake. It was through them that he learned his Japanese-spoken catchphrases (although he thinks it came from his parents). Soon, he lost contact with the DenLiner Police just before his eighth birthday. It wasn't the first time he had lost someone: he lost his best friend Charlie in a house fire during a sleepover when they were both aged five. Nero's uncle was Thomas, Drake's brother, nicknamed 'Tomcat' after the cartoon Tom & Jerry. Thomas was a baker, working from restaurant to restaurant, sandwich shop to sandwich shop. It continued like this until Tomcat got fed up and just opened his own place in Saagen Town, which became very popular... with the townspeople and Nero, who couldn't get enough of Tomcat's cooking. And a friend of the family, Professor Jack Jeffrey Ryker, was as much a part in Nero's growing up as his parents were. Nero refers to Jack as 'Sempai', something he remembered from the detectives, but he didn't use the term much until his friend Taryse Evans used it frequently. To add to that, Jack was previously a teacher at Nero's high school. In his high school years, Nero became a natural athlete at basketball and incurred the wrath of the school bully in doing so. It was at this time that Nero struck a friendship with Taryse and Chad 'Phoenix' Leiter, who had gotten the bully to leave Nero alone. The three became inseperable. After their high school graduation, the three went their seperate ways, until fate brought them back together. Jack Ryker had announced Tournament Kamen Rider. Nero's father was to compete on behalf of the DenLiner Police as a way to quell the rising monster threat in America, but Drake ended up on crutches with broken legs and Nero elected to go in his place. Nero knew of the Den-O Belt (which was reserved for his father) and that was why Jack gave it to him... as a favour to Nero's father. After a ruckus with a Fangire outside Tomcat's baguette shop, Nero and co. headed to Demiville Town where they recruited Hao Wong into their team, who'd just watched his mother be kidnapped by mobsters looking to collect on a gambling debt. After defeating an Unknown, the four gave aid to Randall Kalish, Phoenix's rival. They arrived in Shantontown for the first round of the tournament. Hao dispatched Sky Raider with his Flame Form in the first match. It was then time for Nero to step up... against the Den-O Wing Form user in Shohei Tachibana of the J-MDF. Nero tricked Shohei into believing he'd won, Nero unlocked Rod Form and took the victory. Taking a tip from Jack, Nero took the team to Demonseed Innovators, a workshop that produces custom Kamen Rider artillery. This was where they met Jack's acquaintance, Travis Triton, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Delta. Travis joined the team as a favour to Jack. In a non-tournament 5-on-5 battle, Nero ended up eliminated, but the match ultimately went to his team as Phoenix succumbed to Garuru's influence and wielded the Garuru Saber. Following this, Nero came across Ray Blazer, with whom he has developed a fierce rivalry. Randall Kalish then asked for the team's aid in fighting the Fake Riders, who were now targeting Phoenix. With teamwork, the Fake Riders were forced to fall back. Nero's team then came across' Spike Campbell's team when they were swarmed by Worms. He recently saved the Imagin Urataros from Mole Imagin in the Savage Forests and unlocked Axe Form while he was at it, returning Urataros to the DenLiner before facing Ray Blazer in an inconclusive battle. They were unable to resolve this at the Castle Challenge. Nero then underwent dance training by Azulana Yurai/Kamen Rider Drake, which he put to good use in a danceoff with the Imagin Ryuutaros, who recognised Nero instantly. When Ryuutaros and Kintaros came under fire, Nero entered his Gun Form and blasted them away, returning his new friends to the DenLiner along with Urataros. Nero's team entered Skydome City for the second round. As Taryse celebrated her victory in her match, Roy Otoya/Kamen Rider Nega Den-O mysteriously disappeared. When the Fake Riders unleashed their latest weapon, Fake Doran, Nero was more than willing to fight with the returning Davis Nash, but Jack stepped in and battled the Fake Rider as V3 instead. Then Rick Domonic/Kamen Rider Gills went missing. Nero lost the immunity free-for-all match when Ray Blazer used a sneaky tactic to eliminate him before Nero chased after Davis Nash on the DenBird. After a quick duel, Nero drove back to find the city almost abandoned and his friends entombed in dark pods that put them into a deep sleep. Nero teamed up with Isild Kildrash/Kamen Rider Zeronos & Taki Akachi/Kamen Rider Zetsu-O, retrieving Jessie Elias/Kamen Rider Shadowmoon to take care of the perpetrator, known only as the Architect or by his Rider persona, Kamen Rider Gaia. Gaia almost killed Nero with his Armageddon Break finisher, but Nero survived and used the powerful Magna Form provided by his new immortal friend Alicia to defeat Gaia, burying his mechanical remains underneath rubble in Skydome City before he returned Alicia to her home, where he expressed his interest in her. Nero found out and supported that Phoenix was going to marry Taryse once the tournament was over, while also finding out that no trace of Gaia had been located. Nero recently received a cellphone number from Urataros, who hopes it is linked to an old friend. Using Travis' computer skills, Nero tracks down the number's owner, Momotaros, and helps him to defeat the Mole Imagin that were hunting him. On the return home to Christmas, Nero gains the Climax K-Taros and has the Taros merge into his armor to become Climax Form, taking out an entire Mole Imagin invasion with his friends' help. At the third round of the tournament, Nero defeated two other Den-Os in a 3-way battle before meeting with the mysterious Jaden Stryder, who was unable to shed some light on the Architect/Gaia's whereabouts. Later on in the story, the Architect turns Nero into the White Lion Relinquished, awakening a dark power within Nero. However, Nero overcomes his fear of killing his friends to defeat the Architect and then find out it was really Jaden Stryder all along. Nero qualified for the finals and defeated Jessie Elias to win the tournament completely. Afterwards, Nero & his friends defeat Jaden once and for all. Three months later, Taryse & Phoenix have their wedding, before Nero leads the Riders against the hordes of kaijin that have invaded... Resurrection Yami In this alternate universe, Nero has been defeated and now lives as the broken slave of Asuka/Kamen Rider Genesis. Due to the combined efforts of Otoya Kurenai and Phoenix, Nero is brought back to the right side and Nero later destroys Asuka using his White Lion Relinquished power. But the sad thing for Nero was that he was not completely able to shake her influence on him. Kamen Rider Den-O By swiping the black-cased Rider Pass across the SetTouch, Nero is able to pass through four forms, each with their own strengths and weaknesses, transforming into Kamen Rider Den-O. Plat Form *'Rider height': 180cm *'Rider weight': 80kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 1t **'Kicking power': 3t **'Maximum jump height': 10m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/10s Plat Form, Den-O's most basic form, is a black and white form that is activated when first initiating a transformation using a Rider Pass. If the corresponding color-coded button is selected, then by swiping the Pass once more, a form change will occur. Nero rarely uses this form, as it does not have sufficient armor and pales in comparison to the abilities of the other four forms he has unlocked thus far. Sword Form *'Rider height': 190cm *'Rider weight': 87kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 5t **'Kicking power': 7t **'Maximum jump height': 35m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.2s Sword Form is Kamen Rider Den-O's first form. When in Sword Form, he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. Sword Form is the most balanced of all his forms. However, Sword Form is unable to operate underwater. Rod Form *'Rider height': 187cm *'Rider weight': 102kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 4.5t **'Kicking power': 9t **'Maximum jump height': 20m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s Rod Form is Kamen Rider Den-O's second form. When in Rod Form, the DenGasher is able to transform into a rod-style weapon. Rod Form gains the ability to perform underwater, extra protection, and increased kicking power but suffers a loss of speed and jumping height. Rod Form is the only form thus far that has a Rider Kick. Axe Form *'Rider height': 185cm *'Rider weight': 93kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 8t **'Kicking power': 5t **'Maximum jump height': 30m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/7s Axe Form is Kamen Rider Den-O's third form. When in Axe Form, the DenGasher is able to transform into an axe for short ranged attacks. Axe Form gains increased punching power and defense but suffers a loss of speed and kicking power. Gun Form *'Rider height': 197cm *'Rider weight': 98kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6t **'Kicking power': 10t **'Maximum jump height': 42m **'Maximum running speed': 100/4s Gun Form is Kamen Rider Den-O's fourth form. When in Gun Form, the DenGasher is able to transform into a gun for short range and long range attacks. Gun Form displays an increase in speed, power, and defense, easily making it the most superior of the four basic forms. Magna Form Magna Form is Kamen Rider Den-O's fifth form first seen in The Golden Thorn. When in Magna Form, the DenGasher is turned into a golden version of itself known as the Magna DenGasher. Magna Form displays an increase in durability. It is based on Magnamon from Digimon. Climax Form *'Rider height': 190cm *'Rider weight': 119kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 8t **'Kicking power': 10t **'Maximum jump height': 42m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Climax Form is Den-O's sixth and most powerful form, accessed through the Climax K-Taros cell that attached to Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the masks of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder, and Gun Form's mask on the chest while the Sword Form mask expands. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode or Punch Mode to perform "Charge and Up" attacks. Wing Form *'Rider height': 193cm *'Rider weight': 90kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 4t **'Kicking power': 8t **'Maximum jump height': 50m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.8s Wing Form is Den-O's fifth form, primarily used by Shohei Tachibana of the J-MDF, but Nero once borrowed the Wing Buckle to defend himself against Kamen Rider Callous. In this form, Nero can bring out a white-bladed DenGasher. Liner Form *'Rider height': 195cm *'Rider weight': 94kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6t **'Kicking power': 7t **'Maximum jump height': 45m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.5s Liner Form is Den-O's penultimate form, gained when the Tarōs brought the DenKamen Sword for Nero to use when Nero regained his confidence over the issue of his existence as the White Lion Relinquished. In order to transform into Liner Form, the Rider Pass must be put in a slot in the back of the blade of the DenKamen Sword. This form is themed around Den-Liner in transformation and attack. White Lion Relinquished *'Relinquished's height': 225cm *'Relinquished's weight': 92kg White Lion Relinquished is the monstrous, violent and impulsive form of Nero, turned into a distorted, feral creature by his father's foolish experiments before birth. Equipment Den-O Belt The Den-O Belt is Nero's henshin device. It is affixed with a device known as the SetTouch in the Terminal Buckle which can read a Rider Pass and the Rider Ticket contained in it. When the Rider Pass is swiped across the SetTouch, a transformation along with multiple form changes can occur. The belt has four buttons (red, blue, yellow, purple), each activating a specific form (Sword, Rod, Axe, Gun), known as the Form Switch. It is also used to activate the primary finisher, Full Charge. A variation of the belt, known as the Wing Buckle, is used by Shohei Tachibana and is affixed with a gold winged plate where the Terminal Buckle would normally be. It allows for the Wing Form transformation. When Alicia's power is siphoned into the Den-O Belt, it becomes golden and allows for the Magna Form transformation. When the K-Taros Cell is attached to the Den-O Belt, Climax Form can be accessed. *'Device': SetTouch (Den-O Belt) *'Change system': Plat Form is activated by swiping the Rider Pass over the SetTouch, similar to the Suica system. Succeeding form changes are activated by pressing the corresponding button and swiping the Rider Pass over the SetTouch. Alternatively, transformations into the alternate forms can be achieved by pressing the corresponding button first, and then swiping the Rider Pass. *'Change announcement': SWORD FORM,' ROD FORM', AXE FORM, GUN FORM, MAGNA FORM, CLIMAX FORM, LINER FORM *'Primary finisher': FULL CHARGE, MAGNA FULL CHARGE, CHARGE AND UP Climax K-Taros The Climax Cellphone K-Taros is a special cellphone that is used to access Climax Form by way of entering the code 3-6-9-#. *Codes **3-2-1 spells "Momo-Taro-S". **6-5-4 spells "Ura-Taro-S". **9-8-7 spells "Kin-Taro-S". ** #-0-* spells "Ryuu-Taro-S". **3-6-9-# spells "Momo-Ura-Kin-Ryuu". This code allows for Den-O to become Climax Form. DenKamen Sword Heavy Spinning Sword DenKamen Sword is a weapon in the shape of a broadsword with a blade in the shape of a clock hand, brought by the Tarōs for Nero, who regained the confidence to protect his friends from Gaia. Once the Rider Pass is inserted into it, Den-O assumes Liner Form to use the sword's full power. The Turntable hilt has the four masks of Sword, Rod, Axe, and Gun Forms. The Turntable spins by pulling the Delta Lever, and the Tarōs can speak through the sword when the respective mask is spun to the blade side. The default mode is MomoSword, while the other three settings are UraRod, KinAxe, and RyuuGun. DenKamen Sword allows Nero to use one of five attacks, performing a different rushing attack on a set of energy tracks with the silhouette named the AuraLiner of the mode's repective train car covering him. Nero dubs these five attacks the Densha Giri, much to Momotaros' annoyance. *In MomoSword Mode, Den-O performs a powerful horizontal slash through the target with Gouka's AuraLiner covering him named the DenKamen Slash. *In UraRod Mode, Den-O executes a forward lunging stab with Isurugi's AuraLiner covering him named the DenKamen Attack. *In KinAxe Mode, Den-O executes a forward bashing with Rekkou's AuraLiner covering him named the DenKamen Chop. *In RyuuGun Mode, Den-O utilizes a projectile thrust attack at the target with Ikazuchi's Aura-Liner covering him named the DenKamen Shot. A variation of this move involves Den-O using the DenKamen Sword as a gun, firing multiple purple beam projectiles to multiple targets. *By spinning the Turntable several complete rotations, the symbol in the center charges up and Ryotaro performs the Full Throttle Break, with AuraLiners of all four trains flanking him on either side. Den-Bird *'Length': 2130mm *'Width': 790mm *'Height': 1180mm *'Normal speed': 350km/h *'Height with pantagraph': 1390mm *'Top speed': 1010km/h *'Model': Honda XR250 The Machine Den-Bird is Den-O's bike that is able to launch from the Den-Liner, but is always readily available to Nero when he requires it. DenGasher The Combination Armament DenGasher is modeled after a bullet train and is Den-O's primary weapon. The DenGasher is composed of four separate parts that, when not in use, are attached to the Den-O Belt while the user is transformed. With Magna Form, it evolves into the Combination Armament Magna DenGasher. Although the weapon configurations are not limited to a specific form of Den-O, there are certain combinations which function best with a corresponding form. The following listed are the most commonly used ways to form each weapon. *For Sword Form, the DenGasher is used in Sword Mode. The two parts on the left side of the belt are stacked on top of each other, forming the center of the sword. Then by throwing the attached part in the air, the other two parts are held out, and electricity catches and links them together. Afterwards, a red blade extends from the top of the sword. *For Rod Form, the DenGasher is used in Rod Mode. The four parts are linked together in a vertical line, one by one. Once complete, the DenGasher extends itself until it reaches the size of a regular staff. It can also be used like a fishing rod and a harpoon. *For Axe Form, the DenGasher is used in Axe Mode. The two upper parts on both sides of the belt are stacked on top of each other, creating the handle. The third part is then attached to the handle, following it, the final part is attached on top, containing the blade. The blade then extends and expands. *For Gun Form, the DenGasher is used in Gun Mode. The upper part from the left side is tossed in the air. Then, the two lower parts on both sides are stacked on top of each other. The handle is attached to the bottom of this, while the final part falls into place, forming the gun barrel. Full Charge Den-O currently has five different Full Charge finishing moves, one for each form unlocked by Nero except for Plat Form. A Full Charge is started by swiping the Rider Pass across the Terminal Buckle, causing the Belt to charge up energy and transfer it into the DenGasher for a finishing attack. It is possible to increase the power of a Full Charge by swiping the pass multiple times. In Magna Form, it is upgraded to the more powerful Magna Full Charge. *When in Sword Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Extreme Slash. The blade of the DenGasher detaches and flies at high speeds in mid-air, connected by a stream of energy to the hilt. It follows the path where Den-O slashes, making the attack an effective long-range finisher and a damaging short-range attack. When maneuvered properly, the detached blade can also lift the target to set up for aerial attacks. *When in Rod Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Solid Attack, a technique where the DenGasher is thrown at the enemy like a spear. Once it hits and penetrates, a blue hexagon shaped barrier, similar to a turtle shell, is created, binding the foe. Den-O then performs Den-Rider Kick, aiming at the center of the target. *When in Axe Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Dynamic Chop, a technique where Den-O tosses the DenGasher into the air, jumping in the air after it. After catching it, he brings the ax crashing down on his opponent. *When in Gun Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Wild Shot, a technique where Den-O shoots a powerful ball of energy charged from the DenGasher and the 'dragon orbs' designed in Gun Form's breastplate. *When in Magna Form, Magna Full Charge is used in conjunction with Magna Extreme Slash. Nero performs a rushing attack on a set of energy tracks that pierce the enemy, before Nero uses a final strike with the Magna DenGasher. *When in Wing Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with Royal Slash where the DenGasher's blade charges up with energy and Nero unleashes a powerful slash in the style of Extreme Slash. Charge and Up Charge and Up is the finisher for Climax Form, accessed similarly to Full Charge by swiping the opened Rider Pass across the Terminal Buckle while affixed with the K-Taros, allowing for one of four attacks. *In Kick Mode, Climax Form can use the Boistous Kick where Rod Form's mask is at the foot, and two blades extend down along the leg in the kick. Den-O then executes a one hit bicycle kick to the target. *In Punch Mode, Climax Form can use the Boistous Punch where Axe Form's mask is at the fist, and the blade that is part of its mask is used in the punch. *Climax Form can use the Boistous Shout where Gun Form's mask opens like a mouth and releases several homing missiles at the enemy. *With the DenGasher in Sword Mode, Climax Form can perform the Extreme Slash. Nero refers this as "Ore no hissatsu waza... Climax Version'' and Ore-tachi no hissatsu waza... Climax Version" in reference to his friends. The attack is similar to the normal Full Charge Extreme Slash, the most noticeable difference being the rainbow-colored hue the blade takes upon being charged. This attack is also known as the '''Boistous Slash'. Den-Liner The Den-Liner is Den-O's transportation system, but Nero has only stepped foot on it one time (he doesn't remember his childhood around the DenLiner Police). Misc Nero's full name is derived from Nero, the protaganist of Devil May Cry 4, Horatio Caine, the protaganist of CSI: Miami and an intentional mis-spelling of 'Sampson'.